nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- PKMNTrainer/TrainerS Template Which Template is your PKMN trainer's? You can see my Page for the details, but I'm having some problems. Could you help me clear them up? Sheikah warrior (talk) 23:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Hate to be a bother, but can you fix the ones I just added? Please? And could you make my trainer's pic an Ace trainer (Diamond & Pearl) Thanks. Sheikah warrior (talk) 17:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help! Because of your help, I was able to figure out how to work the template, and I finished the rest myself. Now I can help with Ruby and Sapphire! Sheikah warrior (talk) 21:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll do that from now on! Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Mario & Luigi Last night I finally beat Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story!!! So, as it turns out, to inhale the Dark Fawful Bug, you do in fact press X and Y! It worked like a charm! After the Battle, I even fought the Shroobs in Bowser's Castle. I even decided on a bit of a story for a fourth game: Mario & Luigi 4 Antagonist: Shroobs (major), Fawful impersonator/wannabe, Wario and Waluigi (Minor), Bowser (even more minor). Playable: Mario, Luigi, Wario (?), Waluigi (?) Supporting Characters: Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Fawful's remaining supporters Plot: Mario and Luigi are fighting Wario and Waluigi for some reason (Leave reason to the pros.) While they are fighting, Fawful's remaining Supporters attack Bowser's castle in an act of revenge for Fawful's Death in the end of the previous game. During the attack, Bowser's cryo chamber is hit, and the Shroobs (including Princess and Elder Princess Shroob) Unfreeze, alive and well. The Shroobs then try to exact revenge on the Mario Bros, with Wario and Waluigi getting caught in the middle of it. While dealing with the Shroobs, Mario and Luigi must also deal with Fawful's remaining supporters lead by a Fawful impersonator, and the occasional Bowser encounter. Fawful himself doesn't appear as he is dead, and the Impersonator is unmasked by the end. The impersonator may have some connection to the shroobs............. What do you think? Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Livestream 1 pm today? I'll see if I can make it......... Sheikah warrior (talk) 16:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Charles Martinet He doesn't do those voices? I'm really sorry, I didn't know. Question Hey Rocket I was wondering, is it possible to delete a category or do you have to be an admin? Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 09:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Well both actually. I accidentally created 2 catagorie pages by mistake but it looks like they've already been deleted, at least one of them anyway. I've tried to delete some catagories but I don't see anyway how to after it has already been saved on that particular page.Jumpman98 (talk) 19:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) OK. Never mind. I found out how to delete catagories. It was so OBVIOUS!Jumpman98 (talk) 20:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry bout' the edit about the blue potion, I forgot I could log on if I signed up for a different wiki Gorgonslayer (talk) 02:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Help with Something... Can you please read this? I need a bit of help here with the layout and the templates as you are an expert at it. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 13:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Blueprints How do I use a scanner!? I'm trying to send you the blueprints....... Sheikah warrior (talk) 13:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Check your E-mail.....did it work? Sheikah warrior (talk) 15:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Reply Done. Also, this wiki is growing, thanks for all of your help to keep it alive. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:42, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post comment Hey Rocket, can you please try to comment on the Is the Nintendo Power magazine coming to an end? blog post again for me because I'm trying to leave a comment and it won't let me so I kind of wanted to know if it was just a wierd issue or something that the blog has or if it's just something my computer is doing or something. ThanksJumpman98 (talk) 17:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) USK Thank you so much for fixing the error! 15:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Power Hi. I saw that you've made some updates to the Nintendo Power images I've uploaded. If I'm doing something wrong (or I could just do something better), will you let me know? I'd rather not create extra work for you. Thanks! Raww (talk) 16:13, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Like ALOT. Hey Rocketslime11, I really appreciate you deleting the catagory that I put on Do the Mario which I had to do hurriedly because I was on a very tight on time (you know, Labor Day stuff) without contacting me you did so. I will now try to earn the 30 days badge for the third time in a row without fail. Thanks! Like ALOT. Jumpman98 (talk) 00:43, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks for writing to me about my first edited page, I think its pretty cool. Main Page Hey, I've been looking at the main page trying to think of different ways we could improve it, make it look a little more visually pleasing, and I think we should fix the "Site News & Updates" column so there aren't so many scroll bars. It just looks messy. I'd try to fix it myself, but you're the one who's been updating it, so I figured I'd let you touch it first. Also I've been thinking it would be cool to have some kind of a Nintendo news feed featuring links to the latest news articles on different sites (like IGN, Zelda Informer, GoNintendo, etc.), so that it feels a bit more up to date. What do you think? BlackLodge (talk) 18:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :What is the purpose of having two separate scroll boxes? Can they be combined into one? And maybe just for the main page we could separate the Goals section so it doesn't get lost in the scroll bar. BlackLodge (talk) 16:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::The Main Page is looking great! BlackLodge (talk) 02:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Wii U Wiki Hey, I've been talking with an admin over at the Wii U Wiki about the possibility of a merger with us here. So far he's seemed interested. I think it would make a lot of sense to combine our forces. The Wii U Wiki is in dire need of editors, and we could use the whatever assets they have. I think it would benefit everyone if we merged. What do you think? BlackLodge (talk) 20:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) blank Pages? i am GETTING a little grumpy and fed up about why video games are blank. For example, many nintendo 3DS video game articles are blank, only displaying infobox description. some are adding stubs at top of page, hiding descriptions and texts. STUBS should only be placed at bottom. plz say this to other admins that game pages must have descriptions, trivia and plots and gameplay. and stubs only should be placed at bottom if there are only few descriptions. i want this to be public notice. 15:52, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Then if none of admins know much the game, then why they couldn't just say 'Rabbids 3D 'is a game released for 3DS' or ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge is a game released for Wii U? Or go to different websites to find out facts? 19:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Just Thought I'd Tell You... I'm currently working on merging articles from NES Wiki, but writing everything in my own words, adding my own information, etc. Just doing this to get a headstart for the likely merge. What do you think about this idea? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Region Code Thanks for the info, I will do it like that in the future. :) Stingray0097 (talk) 20:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) padlock I saw padlock icon. All I know so far that the Silver one is protected . but what does red, green, and golden padlock means and what do they indicate?